comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorned Son.
Logan catches up to Rina who is running laps around the mansion. "Hey pup what's got you so wound up that your running in skinny jeans?" Rina shrugs at her Dad, her shirt clinging to her with sweat. "Just restless I guess...I mean yeah it's nice that nothing's happened round here for a while but still...kinda feels like I'm running in place and not getting anywhere. Does that make sense?" "yeah? I guess but that's no way for you to be thinking. I mean I'm like that but that came from a long time of always having the other shoe drop on me" Logan says patting his daughter on the shoulder. "and What possessed you to run in that? your are gonna chafe something awful" Logan has been with his daughter for a few weeks. His hatred and jealousy grew every time he heard the words "Dad" and "Daddy." And Logan knew Daken had been in the shadows somewhere watching. His scent was undetectable except for a few spots, like right around Logan's bike. It was a way of saying, "I see you" without the words. So Daken went on the hunt. He was watching the pair talk as they did laps. Little did they know there was a someone watching from the wooded area in the forest. Dread was starting to fill Rina's person. An unexplainable fear that was overwhelming. Logan could have felt it too, but maybe not so much. Daken had the ability to change his pheromones to bring out the best or worst in people. Right now he was trying to make the new girl experience fear. All he needed them to do was follow the trail. Then Rina was going to be taken out like the weaker prey she was and then there could be a -proper- father-son talk. Rina grins at her Dad putting a hand on his shoulder "I don't know, busy as I am it just seems like I should be doing something more, haven't seen a bit of trouble-" a shiver running thru her as she cut her words off and came to an abrupt halt, her breath coming quick for no reason. Logan might be able to smell her sudden fear, see it in her eyes and the confusion that lay there. Logan notices the change in Rina's demeanor and he can smell the fear and the pheromones. Logan being rather sensitive to them, as his interaction with Jessica Drew would bare out. Logan gives a low muffled growl like a dog that senses something trespassing on his territory with ill intent. Logan looks around trying to get the scent to sniff out the cause. The cause he already knew. Logan was on high alert, with a audible snikt his claws are out waiting to lash out at what ever came at him. Daken smiled seeing the reactions. All of the fear that welled up in her eyes. How Logan looked and the claws came out. Oh it was all so delicious to Daken. Slowly the scent let up. Everything was calm and normal for a good five minutes. A new smell started to come from the property line on Xavier's property. Hopelessness, was the new emotional choice. Just that feeling of utter uselessness that often turned people suicidal. How it felt to have the ego completely deflated, to be the buzz-kill in the room. Daken just wanted to see what the 'pup' would do. To make things more fun he grabbed a random branch in the trees and snapped it. There was an audible "Snap!" as he did it. Rina shook her head "OK what the fuck is going on?" looking at her dad for answers. She growls as she mentally kicks herself for letting herself be manipulated "I ain't frakkin anyone's darn puppet!" her stubbornness rising as she sniffed the air, her glowing red claws manifesting. But tears welled in her eyes as a feeling of useless helplessness...She was still the new kid round here...the outsider to everyone but her Dad...they even treated her like she was still a green recruit instead of someone who'd been trained by the best to do this thing for her whole life! Maybe?...No! No! I'm a Wild Thing!...I'm not anyone's puppet!...I'm...a Loganette! And hearing the snap of the branch she took off running for the woods, letting the wind whisk her tears away before they fell. Logan's head snaps instantly in the direction of the snapping tree branch. The growl growls louder and he moves towards it. The pheromones don't effect Logan how you might expect He feels the the dread and the hopelessness but so much Fight or flight has been instilled into him that He feels if he is gonna go down it will be fighting even if it's hopeless. "I know you're there, bub. If you want to do this come and do it. I'm willing to go down slashing and clawing" Logan says with a growl behind tightly clenched teeth. moving towards the trees. toward the property line. And further away from back up. Again the pheromones died off. Everything was clear sailing before the fear came back. It was stronger than before by miles. The second he saw Rina become effected by the pheromones something came hurdling down at her from the trees. A "shnkt!" came from the object as it fell. Two claws were out, near the forefinger and pinky, and it was lunging for the pup. If he nailed the stab Rina would have been in for a world of hurt. Having your claws coated in the sword of Ogun guaranteed any healing would have been neutralized with a single stab. Daken would have taken just landing on Rina. The plan was to hurt Rina then leap off of her so -daddy- could have gotten a good look at his son. Dressed in the brown costume, both could see what looked to be Wolverine from the 1980s, if he got a lot of tattoos on one arm and was a few inches taller. "Logan. Too bad your daughter isn't as good as your son," a cocky smirk was on his face. Daken carried an ego with him. He was well trained, had good genes, and didn't care if the world knew it. Hell, they should have known it, but stupidity could have been overlooked. Rina looks up at the object coming for her "Seriously? I heard of hero worship but aren't ya takin it a bit far?" she felt the fear rising for a moment it froze her in her place, before she pushed it back down. Jumping down from the trees to stab someone...that was her trick! She'd used it on Laura the night she arrived. Rina growls up at the punk waiting as she studied her foe before grabbing his wrists and falling backward to get her feet under him and push off against him in an attempt to flip the wolverine wannabe and send him flying "Kinda going a bit retro aren't ya Bub? Least my gear is original" Logan whipped back around and came sprinting back with his claws out and looking to attack his son. Though he feels no fatherly love for this product of his genes. In Fact his attacking Rina sparks a deep rage in him. How dare anyone attack his pup. Logan's protective instincts have taken over he get's between Rina and Daken after she flips him. "Get up up Daken. I swear this time I'll kill you. you don't touch my lil girl" Daken went down thanks to the flip but rolled into the throw. By the time he made it to Logan Daken took a small leap back. Before speaking he focused on the feeling of doubt. He wanted questions to come up, lingering questions that would have haunted one, if not both of them. "How sad. She doesn't know how -great- of a father you were. Leaving your only son behind. Not keeping track of him, not even knowing of his existence. Some father of the year you are. Just because you take in strays doesn't erase your past. It doesn't absolve you of any of it," there was a smirk on Daken's face. He didn't attack. Right now he was on the defensive when it came to physical attacks. The pheromones followed by the questions was to make Rina question Logan. Would Dad run out on her one day too? I mean here was his son in the flesh...talking with such conviction it had to be true. Daken wanted to leave that 'What if' behind...even if this fight sent him running away...he'd still win. Rina rolls to come up on her feet with a growl "Are you over your whining yet?" giving a snort "And you call me the pup, Dad. Seriously, least I understand it's like a roll of the dice more times then not Dad doesn't make a kid with a chick. For all we know Dad has an army of lil logans and loganettes running around all over the world. All I'm hearin though is wha wha wha. Ya ain't better'n me Dakken yer trying throwin a tantrum for attention. And it ain't the kind ya want" giving her Dad a look. Yeah the two Logan’s she knew, her two dad's were different but they were also the same...something couldn't ever happen really to make /her Logan/ run away right? The intruder might be on the defense but that didn't mean she had to be as well "You're dead Bub, brother or not..wouldn't be the first time I tussled with a half brother" Family stuck together, that's what made them family. If this spoiled brat couldn't understand that..then they weren't family. Rushing for Daken now her claws at the ready. "She ain't a stray and she knows I ain't gonna run on her. She's mine , I raised her. I taught her, She knows I'm not goin anywhere." Logan says proudly and angrily. He knows that Daken does not Rina knows Logan's future she knows this time he doesn't leave. "So if you're done with your weak mind game. I'll be more than happy to put you down" Daken rushed at Rina, the two came together like two samurai. Logan may have remembered the clash back in madipoor. Where sword and claws came together. The blade went deep into Logan's side, but his claws went deeper into his target. Daken's claws went for Rina's side, they got in, and he was more than willing to let hers go deeper. All Daken wanted to do was to nick something major on the side then see what she did when that wound -DIDN'T- heal. What happened if someone took away her precious power and made her mortal. The fight didn't matter to Daken, he wanted to scar Rina. As his claws connected with her skin he upped the fear sensation again hoping with the wound it would have consumed her a bit. "no Don't let him cut you!" Logan shouts jumping in the fray with a slash at Daken. Rina snarls as those claws dig into her side, she felt them slice in but hers went into him deeper as well and one hand had aimed for his head. Glowing red claws sinking in as that hand didn't do any physical damage but tore, sliced and cut at the mind itself "How about some psi-claws to the head Bub?" That fear again...she was starting to really not like that fear! But Bets had trained her and she focused using her claws in his head to let him feel that fear, setting his own ability against him. Trying to control him into tucking tail and running "Go. Run away. And don't ever return!" who was she? Simba from the lion king?! Maybe she'd been babysitting Asia too much...nah! that couldn't be it!. Twisting her claws in his head...anyone want scrambled brains for breakfast? Those claws raked over Daken's psyche. They ripped and tore into it. He felt fear. The fear of what it was like to survive a war. To see everything you cared about survive and you wondered, "Were you next?" A lifetime's worth of memories came rushing back. Every time he was afraid deep down. Then he clung to two things. How he survived each time and the warmth that was on his hand after the claws instinctively retracted. Rina's blood was a comfort, like a warm blanket on a cold day. How he had down what he wanted. As the fear continued to tear into him he began to laugh. It sounded nervous as he fell to his knees, but his eyes remained focused on the wounds...that didn't close. At least Daken wouldn't have been the only one. "She's bleeding dad. Gonna let her die?" he asked trying hard to fend off all of his own mind games thrown back at him. He was completely prone to any attack right now, but didn't care. That fear was hard to fight. At least he made the strike, that was a victory. Logan flashed with a rage he's never known at the sight of Rina's blood. He snapped and with claws bared he rained down stabbing blows on Daken. After a moment of this Logan breath ragged and trembling with anger and fear turns back to Rina and clutches her. "he got you Pup, look at you oh god it's so much blood." Logan puts his hand to her wound and presses on it as hard as possible. "We need to get you help quick." Logan looks worried like Rina has never seen before. Rina growls at Dakken "You first Bub!" Sliding her claws from Dakken she let them dissipate as she looks down at her side, red with her own blood "I'll be OK Dad, like you said once, it's just pain, it passes." putting a hand over his as she pressed "Good thing we got Beast again" but something was wrong she could feel it and that fear took hold of her "Dad?...Why..why isn't it healing? It should be easing by now but it's not" Smiling with each stab that pierced his body. Daken felt those adamantium claws bite into major organs, arteries, vessels, muscle and flesh. Blood just -POURED- from his body and yet he smiled like everything was right in the world. His lips stained with crimson and he let out a ragged cough. If this were a normal person he'd be dying, "Got you," his lips formed into a smirk even when caked with blood Daken had to be an arrogant asshole. The mutant was still very much prone but didn't care. Whatever happened next, seeing that fear on Logan's face made the price completely worth it...even if it meant Death. "I tried to stop him from cutting you. His claws are coated with the metal from a sword that disables healing factor. It's not gonna heal on it own." Logan says his voice trembling with worry. He hears Daken still mocking him. "What ever you did to her I'm gonna do to you and everything you care about bub. I will enjoy making sure you suffer 1000 times what she does." Logan says flinching with jerking in a mix of fear and rage as he still hold tight to Rina applying pressure to her wound trying to figure out a plan. Rina grunts "Heh alright then..." that was all the information she needed. If she was gonna go out she was taking him with her! Trying to lower herself down she took one of Daken's wrists and tries to to shove his claws into his chest where she knows quite well a human or mutant's heart is "Now..we can get me to med-bay, Dad. Don't blame yourself for this OK? Just know that I love you. And promise me? Promise you'll find Mom?" coughing as she spits up blood p so dramatic, promise you'll find mom. you're gonna be alright darling I'm sure you're gonna make it. You paged Rina with 'so dramatic, promise you'll find mom. you're gonna be alright darling I'm sure you're gonna make it.' "Mom's dead. Dad's a deadbeat that acts only when it's too late. No one needs to get close to you. He taught me that," a smile came over to his face and his eyes closed. His life was up to fate now. A smell went into the air. This was what happiness and blood smelled like. They could have even felt the sensation just before he drifted off into unconsciousness or even death. Rina grabbed his hand in vein and tried to make the claws go into his heart, but they had retracted long before his last taunt. Still he was bleeding out really good. By the time Logan had gotten Rina in the bay she was probably really woozy. Some blood transfusions would have stabilized her with ease, within a few hours her healing would have kicked back in doing what medical science couldn't do in such a short span of time. Without the power her hospital stay would have been days, maybe even a couple of weeks instead of few hours. Rina wakes up and grins at Dad "Well he was right about one thing he said, and you were too. No one needs to get close to /him/ I'm not sure even Chuck could help him. Sometimes they're just too far gone. Told ya I'd be alright, now let's get me outta here before the other kids start talkin huh?" Logan burst into med-bay a bleeding Rina clutched close to his chest. "HELP! HELP! SHE'S BEEN STABBED SHE'S BLEEDING OUT I NEED HELP!" The alert from the outside has had whatever team members are available already assembled after Daken departed. Emma, for now, is rubbing at her head, "Logan, save the histrionics. Henry is out and for the love of whatever gods you believe in quiet down while we attend to her." Rina has an arm around Logan as she woozily looks around, her other hand trying to hold tightly over Logan's at her side "You woulda thought by now...you'd have learned better bedside man-" her words cut off by another cough as she turns her head into her shoulder, coughing up blood on her shirt. "And things like this Dad are why I need an allowance, clothes just don't last for long round here" she grins weakly at him. Logan smiles a bit with tears in his eyes "get a job" He responds with a bit a snark to match her's to show that he has the same confidence that she does. "Emma we need sow her up, and we need to start transfusing my blood into her. The stab neutralized her healing factor, but my blood might start it up again." Logan says trying to calm himself in order not to get more of Emma's attitude while his daughter was still in need of assistance. Emma Frost rubs the back of her head, "Logan, take a deep breath and focus." Emma herself goes to try and quickly go into Rina's mind then, trying to disconnect the girl's pain receptors and tries to help slow her breathing if possible to try and get her body to start relaxing and let her healing factor kick in more and bleed less. Rina snickers at Logan before coughing again but snarls with a look at Emma and tries to mentally shove at Emma "Emma, for the last time, stay the frak outta my head!" grunting as she leans a bit more on Logan "Had enough of pe-people trying to mess with my head today" her eyes unfocusing for a moment "I'll be OK Dad..just need to lie down for a bit" Logan pulls a chair close to the bed Rina is passed out on. "OK Emma I've dealt with this before, the Ogun blade disabled her powers you aren't gonna turn them back on to fix that wound. We need to close that wound and get my blood in her system so that my healing factor can fix her up. please." Logan offered his arm so that they could start the transfusion. Emma Frost glances over then "Her healing factor should stabilize her in the interim." Emma crosses her arms, "And in the meanwhile, you standing over here like an angry hyena is not going to help matters. Have you made a field report?" Logan sighs Emma doesn't understand her healing factor isn't working right now. "it's not gonna help, please just listen to me. I don't want to make this difficult i don't want anything but to do what will help her. please just listen to me. for once Emma please. Just this once please don't make this difficult. It's my daughter, my little girl. please" Logan is pleading for this no to escalate. This is a man racked with worry for his child. Emma Frost rubs her head, "Logan, your thoughts are a jumbled mess and I cannot make out what happened from them without more forcefully invading your mind, which you are not in a state for that to be an appropriate course of action. Scott will no doubt be topside with a team going after whatever did this. They have no idea what happened and what they are up against. If they are attacked again they have to know what they are facing." While Rina's wound is being treated and the they are preparing them both for a transfusion. Logan explains what happened. "They aren't gonna find what did this. It was my son. One of my mistakes. Daken had been stalking for a while and he attacked us when I was outside talking to Rina. He tried to mess with Her head and taunt her into a fight. He got her with one good shot and that was it Rina messed his brains up and I left him a broken bloody mess. He got what he came for. By the time the team scrambles his healing factor will have kicked in and he would be long gone." Emma Frost just shakes her head, "Logan, I wanted a summation, not an origin story." her voice turns to ice, "You will make a report so that in case the rest of the team runs into your 'mistake' in the field they will know what they are up against and how to deal with him. They are putting their lives on the line and they do not have your healing factor to save them. Your place is here making sure she is safe, and so they can deal with things." Logan groans "don't worry I will make a full report. Emma" Logan sits by Rina's side till they finish the blood transfusion. Logan gives so much blood that that it makes him light headed. He falls a sleep from it. After a while Logan wakes up and those treating Rina tell him she is healing again and should be well soon. Logan then finds a table and asks for a paper and pen scribbling down his field report while he waits for Rina to wake up.